


going to hell can't be that bad

by perfectsymphony



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, One Shot, Short One Shot, sombra goes to hell and dva the destroyer goes "psyche"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectsymphony/pseuds/perfectsymphony
Summary: A little trickster catches the eyes of the ruler of Hell herself, D.Va the Destroyer.alternatively: sombra dies, dva thinks she's hot and wants to do her a favor. also she wants an excuse to see earth again(cross-posted on fanfiction dot net)





	going to hell can't be that bad

"Olivia Colomar," the name rolled off her tongue like honey dripping from a spoon. Though she was wearing boots without heels, the click they emitted was loud enough to echo around the large chambers of her castle. Said castle existed in a fiery dimension most mortals recognized as Hell, or the Underworld depending on the culture. Neither term was exactly wrong, but neither fully described all the events taking place in that particular dimension. It didn't exactly have a name. Most inhabitants communicated telepathically rather than using a language, so accents and origin didn't hinder dialogue. The only case in which communicating telepathically was not used in "Hell" is when outsiders were brought down for a "visit". Like now. A purple-haired foreigner from the dimension above theirs (ancient humans got one thing right when naming it the Underworld) was greeted by the bottom of a hot boot to her throat, courtesy of the demon queen.  
Her accent only made its appearance when she spoke verbally. It carried on from a past life, back when she was a mortal herself. Some times when she made her annual trips to Earth people would tell her she sounded Korean. It's quite possible, since she doesn't remember anything from the life before. In some ways, her job was similar to that of the grim reaper. Collecting souls and ruling Hell was what she did. And that is precisely why the soul of a human was laying beneath her foot. "You are dead." The words were matter-of-fact, lacking any sort of doubt. The feverish sole of the shoe was removed from her neck and placed on the ground.  
"Yet I do not think it is your time, little human. Let us make a deal. I give you back your life, let you go back to whatever friends you may have. In return I get control over your soul. Or, you could stay in this lovely place and rot for all of eternity. Which would you prefer?" The molten rock coursed throughout the veins and cracks of her stony armor, only making the air around the world-renowned hacker uncomfortably hot.  
"If you go back and die immediately, do know that I will not be the most forgiving when I have to do extra work." Her words were nothing less than threatening. The tone behind them was aggressive and assertive; she was not going to take any shit. If the woman beneath her foot chose to go back, the Destroyer would see her every move whenever she chose to.  
Normally, souls held in vessels close to death or already dead were the only ones she could see, but souls that already died and went back without being reincarnated were souls she owned now. Souls that did not go through the natural processes of reincarnation into the mother dimension or punishment and instead served whatever role the queen of the Underworld wanted them to.  
"If neither of those options suit you, give me your soul." Unlike her previously assertive tone, this one was more... tempting. There was no other word to describe it. To see what the human soul would do upon release, Hana removed the boot pinning Olivia to the floor by her throat. "What will it be?" Her glowing orange pupils were glued to her prisoner, watching every move. There was not a single blocked off doorway or corridor in sight, but that could change. Everything about the humongous castle constructed of a special type of stone (it was more solid and heat-resistant than any kind found on Earth) was under her complete control. A simple desire could make a wall of brick slide up and block off any entrance. Her eyes could even be covered, as long as she knew the detail enough just from memory. Her hands featured black claw-like nails that were very sharp. Of course, since this was her domain, her appearance could change as she pleased. Even on Earth, she could choose to appear as whatever she wanted.

Note: If you enjoy my work, please consider donating to my ko-fi!!  
ko-fi.com/pharaway  
I'm a high school student getting ready for college and I definitely need the extra cash


End file.
